Forever
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [AU. Multipairing'd] Because they were meant to be together, no matter the circumstances. Six lives, six loves, three stories. 02: Cruel Fates. There is nothing left to hide now, he knows, and steps into the light. [ShinichiRan]
1. Infiltration: KaitoAoko

**Infiltration** by _Strawberry'd  
_Magic Kaitou: Kaito/Aoko  
August 28, 2006 – March 10, 2007

Word count: 1, 123  
Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou isn't mine. If it was, I'd end it already. DX And Shinichi would be big and his right age again, damnit.

* * *

She was clumsy, bumbling, and awkward. A few years later, he looked at her and she was _cute_, bumbling and awkward. As the years piled on, she grew taller and matured; her hair was long and tamed, her eyes bright, and her gaze strong. Staring through the eyes of Kid, Kaito finally understood. This was Aoko, his long-time childhood friend. 

She was beautiful.

It had been a complete and total surprise when Kid gently landed on the roof of the old elementary school building to find someone waiting there for him. At first he didn't recognize her, because he knew it was a her, shadowed by the heavy cloak of darkness.

He took a few hesitant steps toward her, not knowing whether to unmask the figure or run. In the end that decision was made for him.

She slowly walked to him, her white dress swaying around her legs in the breeze. His poker face was on as always, but he felt it slip as the female's profile came into the light.

It was her. But it couldn't be. Why would she be here, of all places?

For a split second, the mask that always covered his face fell, and his surprise shone through. "A–,"

She continued to walk towards him. It had been a long time, hadn't it? The years had definitely been kind to her. There was determination in her eyes, and, Kid noticed, a hint of sorrow.

But why…?

Still speechless, Kid tried to recover, but it was too late. She touched his cheek, infiltrating his senses and sending his entire system on shut down. He frantically tried to reboot when her hands, trembling, lifted his top hat and removed his monocle.

It was over.

He stood, as frozen as a statue, as he saw the hat fall to the ground, heard the tinkle of glass meeting pavement.

"It's true." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his face. "I can't… believe… but it's true."

After a few attempts at speaking, Kaito gave up. He reached for the girl – now a young woman – in front of him, but she pulled away from him. His arms fell to his sides woodenly. "Aoko… this… this was never supposed to happen." Her eyes were so bright; he could hardly tear his own away from them.

Maybe if she decided to hear his explanation, however poor and vague it may be, she would let down her guard and he could escape. If anything, he wanted to prevent her from any more pain.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was small, her eyes reproachful. "Were you never going to tell me? A secret this big… and you've kept it for so long…" A bitter laugh reached Kaito's ears. "Maybe I was better off not knowing…"

"That's not what I meant, Aoko." He desperately wanted her to see things his way, but at the rate things were going…

The sounds of helicopters reached his ears and Kaito immediately looked to the sky. Three, no, four helicopters circled above them, their presense sending an ominous shiver down his spine. And then it clicked.

"You…" His Poker Face slipped and the shock could be clearly seen on his face. "They used _you_… to get to me."

She was really crying now. Fat tears slipped down her nose and splashed onto her chin as she trembled. "They told me you… you were _him_, but I couldn't believe it, and it's true," she hiccupped softly, unable to control her tears. "You're… you're Kid."

"Who told you?" His thoughts were whirling around, each possible solution flying until dismissed. "Who knew?"

She was quieting now, her sobs now sniffles. Kaito, with one eye on the slowly descending helicopters, steered Aoko away from the open area and closer to the edge of the roof. He had a plan to fall back on, if nothing else.

"There was a man… in black." Involuntarily, it seemed, Aoko was comforted by the presense of Kaito and leaned against him, her face pressed into his shoulder. "He- he told Daddy about you… and then, he told him the plan to-to use me…" Her words became more and more incoherent, and Kaito was scared she would dissolve into tears again. He didn't fare well against a woman in tears.

"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just tell the story."

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound would come out. Her slender shoulders shook as she tried to gain control of herself. Kaito could only watch, helplessly. "Who else did this person tell? Just you? And your father?"

Aoko nodded wordlessly.

"What… what did your father say?"

She inhaled and blinked a few times. "He… he didn't believe it at first. I don't think he wanted to believe it. Like me." She gazed up at him and her eyes were no longer clouded over with grief.

"Aoko…"

"Are you going to run away again?"

He didn't know what to say. The situation, in any other circumstances, was laughable. Here he was, a powerful phantom thief, rooted to the ground by only a mere woman's stare. But Aoko wasn't just any woman. She was… she was…

She was _his_ woman.

The dull roar of the helicopters broke any magical hold Aoko had on Kaito. Swiftly, he walked and picked up his hat and monocle, replacing it on his face. He gave her a quick grin, and when she smiled back, albeit hesitantly, his spirits lifted.

"I'm not going anywhere…" he said, settling his white top hat onto her still unruly hair, "… without you."

She didn't have time to open her mouth to scream as he picked her up bridal-style – one arm under her knees and another around her back – and jumped off the side of the building. With a huge gust of wind, a paid of white wings unfolded from Kaito's back somewhere under the cape he always wore.

"Kaito! What are you _doing?_" She shrieked, clinging to him in a way he didn't dislike.

"I'm escaping." He grinned at her, maneuvering around a skyscraper with ease.

"Wha-what around the jewel?" Aoko said, her eyes wide with shock. Although she never really had a true fear of heights, flying through the air totally unharnessed to anything was a little unnerving.

"I've got it right here in my arms."

* * *

"Sir?" Inspector Nakamori Ginzo turned around to find a lackey staring at him. "What are we to do for the time being, sir? Do we give chase, sir?" 

"No," the inspector peered curiously out the window of the helicopter, "let them be." A soft quirk of a smile was on his face as he watched his arch-old nemesis and only daughter fly away in the distance.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I started this little fic in August of last year, and only finished it now. XD; What a failure I ammmm. I wrote a ShinRan angst story a while back, and when I finished this, it occurred to me that they were similar. So now they're together in a mini-fic.. series, consisting of three one-shots (kinda like Joys of the Season, which I should totally finish, damnit). Three fics, three pairings. This one is semi-fluffy (even though the beginning was weird) and the ShinRan is way angsty. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the HeijiKazuha… 

Anyways, a few words on this fic: It was my first Kaito/Aoko fic ever. I had written it while reading some really nice angsty fics (Bluebells comes to mind). I'm sorry for the weirdness and it ehh-ness and stuff. XD; My attempts at angst are just that: attempts. Uh, let's try and explain the fic. Obviously they haven't seen each other in a while, and I guess (?) Kaito needs to make a heist or.. something.. and she's there. Uhhh. Maybe it's better not explaining it. XD; So yes. 8D That's the end of my ramble. I hope you enjoyed the fic (because how could you not -shot-) and please drop a review! 8D


	2. Cruel Fates: ShinichiRan

**Cruel Fates** by _Strawberry'd  
_Detective Conan: Shinichi/Ran  
September 4, 2006 – December 29, 2006

Word count: 1, 724  
Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou isn't mine. If it was, I'd end it already. DX And Shinichi would be big and his right age again, damnit.

* * *

He steals in under the cover of darkness to throw his slender frame into the light. He can hear her rummaging around in the bathroom just outside the room. Still hesitant, he creeps by the window, using the shadows to his advantage; he doesn't want to be seen before the time was right. 

The faucet is turned off and the lights are extinguished. Softly humming under her breath, Mouri Ran hugs the bathrobe tightly around her and walks into her bedroom, not caring for the light. She knows her room well enough to maneuver without it.

He breathes quietly, even though he is exhausted. The last thing he wants is for her to notice him. He wishes to simply take in the beautiful sight of her before he needs to leave again.

It has been three years since he's seen her last. He knows she left home at the age of 19. She attends a university with her friends and he wishes terribly he could have also been included in her future.

But it can never be.

Perhaps it was the rustling of the curtains through the open window's breeze or perhaps he had moved or made a sound, but her eyes were drawn to him and he was found out.

At first, it was deathly quiet. She breathed, not wanting to ruin the moment, "Shinichi…?"

There is nothing left to hide now, he knows, and steps into the light. "Ran," he says simply, his eyes soft.

She hangs her head and her bangs hide her facial features, but he sees her hands trembling and how she presses her lips tightly together. He takes a step closer to her. Suddenly, she lifts her head and throws herself into his arms, embracing him tightly. "Shinichi! Where have you been? I've missed you so much! I thought… I thought…"

He sighs, feeling the energy draining out of his body, but cannot let go of the girl, no, woman, in his arms. He rubs circles on her back with his hands, quieting her with his touch. "Shhh, Ran… I'm here now… that's all that matters."

She sniffles, her face pressed into his shoulder, and abruptly, Shinichi realizes that she is wearing nothing under her bathrobe. He stiffens slightly and gently pushes her away. Looking into her hopeful face and bright eyes, he loses the nerve to tell her why he came here tonight.

There must be something in the moonlight, for when Shinichi's gaze comes to rest upon Ran once more, he finds himself with an uncontrollable urge to kiss the young woman he has not seen in three years. He feels fortunate when she does not resist, nor make a move to hurt him. In fact, she only makes a small noise, sounding much like a gasp and then holds Shinichi closer.

He presses her into his frame and kisses her fiercely, trying to make up for all those lost years. Even more tightly he embraces her, as if to make their bodies mold into each other.

They part after many more kisses, breathing heavily. His eyes are dark and her lips are swollen. Their clothes are in a state of disarray but they do not care for they only see each other.

He lays her on the bed, kissing her softly. "I am not scared," her eyes tell him and he understands.

She loses and gains something precious that night.

She falls asleep first with his arms draped across her body protectively. "Ran," he whispers as he moves away from her. "I'm sorry." He quickly dresses, kissing her for a final time. "Goodbye."

In the morning, she wakes up cold. He is not there. She is disorientated; she searches for a clue to tell her that he was really there, that it was not just another of her dreams. A hair, perhaps a fallen button? She runs her hands over the pillow she was so sure he had laid his head upon. There is nothing… nothing she can use.

Had he truly been there that night?

* * *

The following day, Ran comes home from grocery shopping to watch the news. There is a report on the fall of a large crime syndicate, some Black Organization. The members were all arrested with charges against murder, fraud and theft. There is only one causality the police have found, and Ran drops all her bags to run to the TV. 

Kudo Shinichi, famed teenage detective.

* * *

She attends his funeral with a sinking heart. She had only seen him a few days before! It couldn't be happening; she thinks to herself, this can't be happening. Unbidden tears fall from her eyes as she stands by the casket. She is comforted by her father and mother, Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha. They all realize what a shock this is for her and thankfully, keep their distance. Later on, she will learn that Heiji had been a partner to Shinichi's plans. She will learn that he knew where he was. She will learn that it was only because of Shinichi's order that he is not dead as well. In that moment, she will hate him.

* * *

A month later, Ran wakes up to a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes are wide as she bolts for the bathroom. Can it be…? She thinks to herself as sweat drips down her forehead into the white porcelain bowl. She empties her dinner from the night before and says good morning to the toilet. 

When she is finished, she sits back, leaning against the bathtub, both hands pressed against her belly. There is no question to whose it is.

His… _Shinichi_'s… baby? Ran closes her eyes and begins to laugh silently, her shoulders shaking. Soon there are tears falling from her eyes and she doesn't know if she's laughing or crying.

* * *

Rain falls down in sheets with no promise of surcease when Ran decides to visit Shinichi's grave one day. Two months down the road and Ran has visited his grave almost every other day. She can't seem to let him go, to free herself from his hold on her. 

She kneels down on the muddy ground, giving no heed to the hem of her skirt, now caked in a layer of mud. She places a small bouquet of flowers on his resting place after whispering a few words to him. She talks to him as if he can hear her, and when she realizes what she's doing, she gives a watery chuckle.

"Oh, Shinichi," she says, hanging her head and letting the rain pummel her. Her hair is soaked and water runs down her face, mingling with her tears.

It's on her way back when a little boy (he couldn't have been more than seven or eight) comes running into her. Ran falls heavily and feels a jabbing pain in her stomach. Instantly, she gets up and runs to her car.

No, she thinks, no, no. This can't be happening.

She speeds on the highway and doesn't care. Fortunately, no police officer has seen her. Once making it to the hospital, she immediately asks for a doctor and is granted her request.

An ultrasound is conducted. She receives the news; there is none good. His baby is lost. _Shinichi'_s baby…

Maybe they are never meant to be.

* * *

"She's been put through a lot of stress," the doctor stands up and wipes his hands on a cloth. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest." 

Kazuha stands up to thank the doctor. After she closes the door behind the doctor, she swiftly turns to Ran, lying on the bed. "Ran… you idiot." She gently touches her friend's forehead and winces at the high temperature. "I always knew you were reckless… but pneumonia? Oh, Ran." Kazuha sighs and leaves Ran in the room to rest.

The door closes with a soft click and Ran opens her eyes, a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry," she says softly to no one.

"I know," Kazuha whispers back from behind the door. "He knows, too."

* * *

A week later, she is back at home at perfect health. There is an envelope sitting in her mailbox, addressed to her. It is a formal request for a visit by his parents. Shinichi's parents. 

Ran goes, of course. How could she refuse?

They sit down to dinner and his mother turns to her with shaking hands. "He would have wanted you to have this," she says.

Ran takes the medium-sized box and thanks her. She is curious to what is inside, but will wait until she gets home to finally open it.

"I… was carrying his baby." She confides in his parents. At their wide-eyed stares, she bites her lip and sighs. "There was an accident… and I had a miscarriage."

They seem to understand, but she knows they can't.

* * *

In the safety of her house, her room, she opens the tiny trove of treasure. Inside are hundreds of photographs, letters, and trinkets. She picks up a picture and marvels at how young they both are… how _alive_. 

Carefully, Ran takes each precious item out and with each picture, feels his presense even more. These were his, he had held them in his hands, and treasured them. And now, she will too.

Her eyes are bright as she finally puts them away and gets ready for bed. Everything in that box had something to do with her.

* * *

She is hurrying home from a movie with Kazuha. It is raining, yet again. Ran feels a sense of premonition, a sense of impeding doom. She ignores it. 

Although it is still early afternoon, the dark storm clouds make it seem like evening. She clutches her purse as she crosses the road, feeling the rain fall around her umbrella, leaving her in a bubble of security.

She hears the screech of car tires and a loud car honk. She looks up to see bright lights.

Ran stops in the middle of the road and drops her umbrella.

"Finally." She whispers. "I'll be with you soon."

* * *

A small bouquet of roses was placed on a grave early morning. An identical bouquet was then placed on the grave beside it. Heavy footsteps grew dimmer and the faint murmurs died away. 

Kudo Shinichi. Mouri Ran.

Together at last.

* * *

**AN:** Ahh, that's.. uhh.. that was.. interesting. Hehe, hope you liked it 8D? Angsty, eh? I think I tried to think of the angst-y-est things that could happen to a person and this was.. born xD; Uhh, happy new year? And yes, I know this is a gazillion years late and it took me forever to write, but I… had things to do! D: 

I swear my next DC fic will be so fluffy and light you will choke on the happy. Or at least be angst-y with a happy ending. Or like, smex. Or something! Jeez, I need to sleep. XD; Thank you for reading, all!

… was my author's note when I finished the fic (Dec 26). This is the second one-shot of Forever. The last chapter is coming up next! Heiji/Kazuha! Yay! I hope everyone's looking forward to it 8D I swear, I'll get to finish my Christmas fic… this year. Oh jeez, why do I phail so much?


End file.
